


Stay

by Cosmosis12



Series: All Things Weird and Beautiful [5]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, Like OOH-AHH - Twice (Music Video), TT - Twice (Music Video), TWICE (Band), TWICE - Fandom
Genre: Canon, F/F, Fluff, Mimo, Mina - Freeform, OT9 - Freeform, dream - Freeform, momo - Freeform, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmosis12/pseuds/Cosmosis12
Summary: In every life, there's always someone new. And then there's Momo.





	Stay

 [Stay - Taeyeon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9_XH1YibcY&frags=pl%2Cwn)

________________________________________

  

Mina doesn’t quite know what exactly is going on. All she knows is that it’s dark- too dark- and the feeling of cold, moist straw underneath her isn’t the most comfortable thing to be on at all.

“Hey rookie, snap out of it!”

She starts slightly as she looks up. There’s a man glaring at her to pay attention- to what, Mina isn’t quite sure- but he doesn’t look like he’s playing so she does her best impression of someone who understands and she squints back out into the darkness, looking for things she doesn’t quite understand.

It’s quiet. Too quiet. She takes careful note of her surroundings and notes that they’re on top of some sort of wall- there aren’t any torches lighting the stone, and there are a couple other people up with her, including the man. They’re all silent, and they’re all really tense- they seem to be on the lookout for something. Mina doesn’t understand why they wouldn’t have torches if they’re staking out at night, but she’s too afraid to ask. She doesn’t want to give herself away.

“It’s almost time.” The man mutters. His voice is rough, gravelly. “The merry men always strike during witching hours. You all know the plan- once you see them, go at them- we’re going to stop them once and for all. Show no mercy. If they get away with this- well, you know what’s going to happen.”

The others nod solemnly. Mina finds herself nodding along with them. They shift a little, restless in the cold, muggy night.

Mina almost dozes off but there’s a sudden shift in the air, and her hand is on the archer’s bow next to her before she can even think. She hears her companions growling, shifting their stances and rising to peer into the dark with readied weapons.

“They’re here!” The man growls, drawing his sword. Suddenly the gates of the city open and there are men charging out of the gates, weapons raised and torches blazing. But the enemy is fast- arrows of a different color fly from all opposing directions. One almost catches Mina’s ear, but she manages to duck just in time. There are hooded figures that she somehow knows don’t belong in these walls leaping out of every tree, every crevice, out of thin air- they’re dashing towards the city, somehow dodging all arrows, spears, capture. Mina sees some of them go head to head with the citymen. She instinctively raises her bow to shoot and she knows she’ll put an arrow through his heart, but then-

A flash of blonde catches her eye in the night. Mina almost releases her arrow but stops short and looks down. There’s a girl standing on the ground amidst all the chaos of the battle, looking up at her. She’s wearing dark green and black, and she should probably be running madly towards the fortress that Mina stands on like the rest of her comrades, but instead she stands; still, unmoving, almost calm as her eyes catch Mina’s.

“MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE-“

Before Mina can do anything else, a girl she recognizes as Jihyo shoves her aside and raises a bow, arrow aimed directly at the blonde girl’s chest. The girl’s eyes widen for a moment, before narrowing into ember slits as she notches her own arrow, aimed at her attackers on the wall.

_“No no no no no”_

Their arrows fly at almost the exact same time, but Jihyo is a millisecond faster and she’s got gravity on her side. Mina watches in horror as Jihyo’s red-feathered arrow flies at Momo’s skull. Momo’s eyes widen as she scrambles to try and get out of the way, and she looks like she won’t make it and then-

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sound of chamber music floods Mina’s senses.

“Myoui. Myoui!”

A sharp elbow stabs into her right rib cage. Mina jerks, hissing slightly.

Sana is glaring at her from the side. “Did you really just fall asleep?”

Mina stares at her, heaving for breath.

Sana rolls her eyes, brushing some nonexistent dust off her evening gloves. Her heavy red lipstick glows in the dim theatre light. “Would it kill you to pay some attention? An opportunity like this will never come again, you know.”

Mina feels herself blinking, her pulse still racing. Jihyo is nowhere to be found. There aren’t any arrows, and she’s seated in a plush, velvet coated seat. She seems to be wearing an evening gown. Sana is dressed similarly.

“The world’s never seen a cellist quite as talented as Hirai Momo and here you are, falling asleep in your seat as we speak.”

_Momo._

Her eyes snap to the stage. A beautiful raven-haired girl sits, lonely on the expansive stage. Her fingers glide over a beautiful ebony fingerboard, the Pernambuco bow a soft, beautiful wooden tone under the bright spotlight. She sits, immersed in the song (Mina recognizes it as Bach’s Suite No. 1 Prelude- one of her all time favorites). Her bow glides, almost frictionless, across the cello’s strings. The harsh light of the stage still frames her in the most beautiful light Mina thinks she’s ever seen. It steals her breath away every time.

And it feels like she’s in a trance- something in the air seems to pass and suddenly it’s over, thunderous applause breaking Mina from her dream. Momo’s finished the piece and now she stands in her beautiful, crimson gown as she bows with the most humble expression. Sana is clapping enthusiastically along with everyone else besides Mina, and Mina finds it in her senses to starts softly applauding too.

Somehow Momo’s eyes meet hers and there it is again- that look of recognition, that heart-stopping time-transcending revelation that makes Mina feel an irresistible tug in her heart to follow. It ends soon though, as Momo is ushered off the stage and then it’s really over. The lights shut off and the normal theatre is dim-light again, some of the theatre workers climb on the stage to collect the flowers that Momo’s fans have thrown to her, and Momo herself is nowhere to be seen.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She ends up waking to the sound of waves hitting the hull. 

“Oh good, you’re up.” 

A short girl with a wide smile and orange hair greets her, haunched by her bedside.

Mina blinks. “Oh. Hey Chaeng.” She says absently. “What happened?”

Chaeyoung shrugs. “Nayeon unnie was messing around with the firearms again and she accidentally ran you over with a cannon. 

 _Oh._ That explains the dull, throbbing ache on her abdomen. Mina sighs, accepting her fate and taking Chaeyoung’s extended hand that helps pull her up. There doesn’t seem to be any blood involved in this little accident- just a couple of nasty bruises (green stripes that look suspiciously like wheel tracks) and what seems to be some sort of gauze on her torso. 

“Anyway, I’m glad you’re okay. Jeongyeon did a pretty good job of patching you up- speaking of them, we should head upstairs. I know Nayeon unnie feels really bad about everything, I’m sure she’ll want to see you.”

Mina nods absently, following Chaeyoung down the foreign (yet familiar) corridors of what seems to be a massive, wooden ship. It’s an interesting place. They pass many doors, with different decor emblazoned on each one. There’s one with a baby tiger, an eagle, and a dog on it. There’s another with a squirrel and a dinosaur (or something). The one closest to the stairwell Chaeyoung leads her to is definitely the strangest one; it features a penguin, a Jigglypuff, and what appears to be a unicorn/bunny hybrid.

Chaeyoung laughs a little at Mina’s bewildered look. “Nayeon unnie is a character, isn’t she? She insisted that Jeongyeon add the unicorn detail to hers- said it wouldn’t be complete without the horn and the rainbows.” 

Mina chuckles awkwardly but goes along with it. Chaeyoung helps her slowly, up the staircase, and then it’s all bright blue skies and crystal clear sunlight. Mina has to squint at the sudden exposure. 

“MINA!” 

It’s Dahyun. A bright smile beams at her. “I’m glad you’re up! How’s the stomach?”

Mina coughs a little. “It- it’s alright.” She replies vaguely. It seems to be enough for Dahyun though, who visibly relaxes.

Jeongyeon is hovering behind her. She looks much more serious. “How are you moving? Is it still bad?”

“Um- I don’t really remember-“

“Have you picked up your sword? Do you think you can fight?”

The change in atmosphere is startling. Mina looks around, trying to grasp the situation. “Fight? Are we under attack?”

“No, but we’re going to the mainland as soon as we can.”

Everyone halts at the new voice. Mina blinks at the sudden show of respect, everyone seemingly parting the way for Jihyo to reach Mina. The captain looks Mina in the eye. 

“Rumor has it that they’ve finally put the most dangerous criminal the place has ever seen behind bars. They’ll probably kill her- makes sense, given the sheer number of times she alone has broken the law.” 

Mina doesn’t understand. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

Jihyo chuckles dryly. “To some. But don’t forget, Myoui- we’re not all that clean ourselves.” 

The rest of the crew remains silent. Mina can’t help her curiosity though. “So what are we going to do about it?”

Jihyo tilts her head. She’s the picture-perfect captain, Mina can’t help but note. “Like I said- they’ll probably kill her in a few days, trial or no trial. But I see potential in her. She knows the mainland, the monarchs, more than anyone out in the seas. She’s probably encountered every trap, every trick that they have- and survived. She’s got to be resourceful to pull off the stunts she has, and word has it that she’s one of the strongest, fastest ex-pirates our time has seen. And I want her here, on this crew.”

Tzuyu suddenly appears to Jihyo’s right. “Captain- I’ve finished taking inventory. It would be wisest, I think, to stock up and have everything on board before we go break Hirai out. That way we can spend the least time on the mainland- reduce our chances of failure.”

“Hirai??”

Jihyo glances at her, quietly curious. “Haven’t you heard? Hirai Momo’s made quite the name for herself.

Mina looks up and she hasn’t even noticed that the sun’s set, the ship is quickly approaching a mass of land, Chaeyoung and Sana are strapping knives to their clothing, and Jihyo’s hand is wrapped around one of the biggest, gleaming swords Mina thinks she’s ever seen. 

“You all know what to do. Lay low until we get the supplies- then we head straight to the palace.” 

Jeongyeon silently passes Mina a long, thin cutlass that Mina doesn’t know how to use. “Here. You’ll need this.”

The mainland gets closer and closer, the menacing palace looming over them all from atop a massive hill, and Mina doesn’t know if they’re going to make it.

_"Here goes nothing."_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

This time, she’s in a considerably safer setting.

It’s quiet, save for the droning of a lecturer and the sounds of typing. Soft light streams through the window, a stark contrast to the menacing loom of the clouds before. It looks like it’s late morning, a suspicion Mina confirms with a lazy glance to the clock on her right. 

“Are you sleeping in my class, Miss Myoui?” 

A voice snaps her out of her sleepy daze. There’s a spectated woman who looks just like Momo hovering over her with a disapproving frown, although there seems to be something much more friendly glimmering in her eyes. 

Mina finds her posture immediately straightening. “No ma’am.”

“Oh really? So why were your eyes closed and your head down?”

Mina flushes pink at the chuckles from the rest of the class. She catches Jihyo’s sympathetic glance and Nayeon on the other side of the room, outright laughing her ass off. She would glare at the older girl, but she’s got bigger problems at the moment.

Momo’s still standing there, waiting for her answer. Mina clears her throat awkwardly. “I’m sorry ma’am. It won’t happen again.”

Momo just hums disapprovingly, tapping her desk with the pen in her hand. “We’ll see about that, won’t we? See me after class.”

Mina sits there, not too sure how to feel. ‘Did she just roast me?’

The rest of chemistry class passes and soon enough, everyone is filing out of the room except Mina. Momo sorts some papers off her desk in the front as Mina makes her way towards her. Halfway, Mina catches Momo sneak a glance at her and there’s that characteristic, cheeky smile that Momo always tries so hard to suppress. 

Two steps away, her vision goes out again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mina thinks that if she ignores the furious pounding at her door, maybe it’ll go away. No such thing happens though, so she reluctantly gets up to open it. Before she can reach the door though-

“Myoui! Myoui!!!”

The door to Mina’s room bursts open, startling the knight who looks up in surprise. There’s a messenger heaving for breath in the doorway.

It’s already dark out- the sun’s been setting earlier and earlier, Mina notices. She instinctively reaches for her sword, lying out and gleaming ominously in the candlelight of the room.

“Sir Myoui, we’re under attack. Lord Yoo has ordered every knight to report to the border- quick! We’ll be outnumbered soon if we don’t strike back now.”

He doesn’t even need to finish his sentence. Mina is already up, pulling on pieces of her armor. “Which end?”

“The north. And, one more thing- these are the three new recruits.”

Mina stops short. It’s only now she notices the three figures silently standing behind him. She briefly recognizes them- but only briefly. She’d seem them sworn in at the ceremony held last weekend, when they took the Oath of Fealty to the lord of this land.

“This is Chou, Park, and Hirai. I’ll be trusting them to you for now, Sir Myoui- I need to go inform the other knights of the situation.” He bows before turning to dash away, cloak fleeting in the dark night.

Mina would stop and properly introduce herself, but this isn’t really the best time for formalities- so she instructs them to suit up properly and wait for her by the door. The one with yellow hair- Hirai, Mina vaguely remembers- has trouble putting her helmet on, so Mina awkwardly reaches over in her hurry to properly situate it on her head.

  
“Make sure it’s on tight- the last thing you need is your head cover flying off in front of the enemy.” She murmurs as she gently closes the visor over Momo’s dark eyes. She swears the girl’s cheeks are a funny shade of pink, but she really can’t tell in the dark lighting. After making sure Park and Chou are also properly suited, she snaps her own visor over her eyes and they run outside to the horses. Mina nimbly leaps on hers, and after a brief glance over her shoulder at the three newbies, she nudges her steed and they’re speeding off to battle.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Minnnaaaa-chaaaannn!!”

The bed frame shakes violently at the additional weight crashing onto its sole occupant.

Her eyes fly open with a start, a silent scream crawling from the back of her throat as she’s met with blazing sunlight streaming through her windows into her pupils.

Large black eyes peer curiously down at her. “Good morning!”

_Where the…?_

Mina blinks slowly, holding up a hand to shield herself from the lights. She turns her head around a couple of times; her favorite stuffed penguin toy is on one side of her head, and the view of the rest of the room on the other. 

An impatient ‘ahem’ draws her attention back up in front of (or above) her. Momo is staring at her, displeased, with her lips puckered. When Mina just stares at her, she dramatically sighs and sits back just a touch.

“Must I do everything myself?” The older girls whines in her distinct, nasally tone. She clearly can’t help the smile that blooms across her lips though, as she leans down to press her lips chastely against Mina’s. Mina doesn’t move.

“Good morning Mitang.” Momo hums airily, nuzzling their noses briefly before pulling away. “You must’ve been tired.”

Mina finally finds her voice. “What- what time is it?”

Momo hums in thought as she looks around for a visible clock. “Um… it’s around ten, Minari. You fell asleep last night really early. Jihyo was a little worried about you.”

She doesn’t understand what’s going on. “Where am I?”

Black eyes peer down curiously. “In your room?” 

“My room?”

“In our dorm? You know, the room you share with Satang, Nayeon unnie, and Jihyo because they wouldn’t let me give Jeongyeon away?”

“It’s not like I wanted you all that much either!” Jeongyeon barks as she happens to pass by. Momo glares at her and yells at her to shut up and leave them alone before turning back to Mina with an absolutely loving gaze.

The room finally stops spinning and Mina is able to properly focus on Momo. Her eyes trail over Momo’s short, black hair- it looks good on her, she notes. In the last life, Momo’s hair was the same color but just a little longer (she briefly remembers helping the girl tuck it into a head of armor).

Momo is smiling down at her. Mina’s heart stills at the sight. “Hey, you awake?” Momo waves lightly in front of her face before leaning down again to kiss her cheek. She’s got this lovesick look in her eyes. Mina can’t stop staring. 

“I- um- where”

“Yay, finally! Sana made breakfast this morning- it’s not that good, so I can ask Chaeyoung to grab you something later if you’d like. She’s heading to the cafe nearby with Tzuyu in a few- they should be back by the time you’re done getting up and whatever.”

“I- I’ll take a strawberry matcha waffle please.”

“Done and done!” Momo sings. She sits back and yells Mina’s food order to Tzuyu who happens to be passing by. The younger girl briefly sticks her head in to greet Mina good morning before ducking out and draping an arm over Chaeyoung, who’s struggling to put her jacket on.

Mina hasn’t really moved since she opened her eyes. Momo sits back on her haunches, weight gently pressing into Mina’s abdomen. “Mitang? Are you still there?”

Mina’s vision refocuses on her. “Oh.”

“Great!” Momo smiles, pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek. “Okay, I’m going to let Nayeon unnie know you’re up and no you don’t want breakfast because how does someone even mess up French toast that’s literally the easiest thing- oh, and I’ll let Jihyo know that we’re all available to go to Lotte World today- this is so exciting! I’m so excited! We haven’t had a day off in forever and I get to spend it with you- I’m going to shit my pants!”

Mina doesn’t know if she should be scared or not. Momo blabbers out some other incoherent nonsense, before finally relaxing, pausing to look down at Mina. “Okay, I’m going now!”

“Alright.” Mina replies weakly. She closes her eyes briefly- a blonde bow and arrow, a college professor, a cellist, a knight, and a professional criminal all float behind her eyes.

When she opens them again, Momo is staring at her, unimpressed. “Are you getting up now?”

Mina chuckles. Her heart is lighter- much, much lighter. “Once you get off me I will.” She smiles up at the older girl and she doesn’t think she’s ever felt this much adoration in her heart for anyone else.

Momo wrinkles her nose as she finally gets off of her girlfriend. “Fine. Make sure you’re changed in thirty minutes- Chaeyoung and Tzuyu just left to grab food. And take a shower while you’re at it- you smell like you just got back from the Middle Ages.”

She gives Mina a faux-disgusted look as she finally saunters out the door. Mina is left frozen in her place.

 

_In every life, there’s always someone new._

_And then there’s Momo._

 

 


End file.
